First Love
by BenjaminWilliam
Summary: Faberry // "That was my downfall, I guess – Rachel Berry walking into school in a corset and a strip of material that you could barely call a belt, never mind a skirt."


**A/N: Faberry oneshot. Don't own Glee. Blah blah blah, reviews would be nice. (:**

"Hey, Mom?" Chloe "Drizzle" Fabray says somewhat hesitantly from her spot on the couch. The older woman looks up from her place in the kitchen, poring over the latest reviews, and smiles.

"Yeah, Drizz?" It takes a few moments for the younger Fabray to compose her question, and when it finally leaves her lips she watches her mother's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "When did I first know I was in love?" Quinn immediately knows the answer, but can't help but be uncertain how much of the story she should share with her daughter. Although she gave the impression of a woman beyond her years, Chloe was only just sixteen and she had to consider that.

Finally, before she can come to a clear decision, Noah Puckerman wraps an arm around her shoulders and says, "Come on – I'll help you tell it." With his input, the former cheerleader knows it will be the whole story. She concedes, leaving the stew simmering and going to sit opposite her daughter in the loveseat where Noah quickly joins her.

"I was sixteen when I first fell in love, but let's start before that," Quinn suggests, knowing that the excitement of the story is in the build-up. "I was in tenth grade when I first met Rachel Berry."

"Wait," the youngest of the three says before Quinn can continue, "she was your first love?" She looks between the faces of her parents, and is surprised to see that they seem to be telling the truth.

"Yep." Quinn can't help the smile that captures her features, thinking about the brunette, "She walked into that classroom...and I hated her. I genuinely hated her." Chloe furrows her eyebrows, kind of dubious as to how this would become some kind of fairytale romance. Quinn laughs, "It gets better, I promise. So anyway, I hated Rachel. She was conceited, and annoying, and I'm fairly certain she was after my boyfriend. So, I did what anyone in my position would do: I took every opportunity to bring her down. She wanted to be popular, so I spread the most vicious rumours that came to mind. Even when she wanted your dad here, I made him want me. Then she wanted to impress Finn, so I made Kurt dress her up like a two-bit hooker. That was my downfall, I guess – Rachel Berry walking into school in a corset and a strip of material that you could barely call a belt, never mind a skirt. It made all the boys' heads turn, that was to be expected. I didn't expect it to make _my _head turn. Seeing her dressed like that was the single most sexy thing I had ever seen, in my teenage years anyway."

"Hey!" Puck says indignantly, apparently remembering that she had seen him in all his naked glory in her teenage years. Quinn just shrugs, a teasing smile on her face as she looks at Drizzle's father. "I'm not sure I like this story much anymore," he mumbles and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Poor baby," the woman says sarcastically, planting a quick kiss on his temple. "Now shut up so I can tell the rest."

"Yeah, Dad! It was just getting good!" Chloe supplies, and reminds Puck why he sometimes wishes his family wasn't entirely made up girls. Instead of voicing his opinion, which would be dangerous in this household, he merely holds his hands up in defence and waits for Quinn to continue with her story.

"I didn't know what to do at first, y'know? I was already a underage-drinking pregnant teenager, throw confused lesbian feelings on top of that and I was pretty much guaranteed that that your Gran and Grandad were gonna kick me out. Then they threw me out anyway," she added wryly, and Puck gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "At first, I lived with Finn - because he still thought the baby was his. Then Rachel, of all people, told him it wasn't and he flipped his lid." She bit her lip, ashamed of herself at this point of the story and unsure of whether it's suitable for Drizzle.

As if reading her mind, the teenager scoffs. "I'm not five, Mom."

Quinn nods, adding to her story, "When we got home after sectionals, my stuff was waiting for me in a duffel by the door. When I passed his mom going up the path, she told me not to bother knocking. I had nowhere to go. So, I headed back to the school – I figured I could sleep in the back seat of my car if I had to, but I thought there might still be mattresses in the choir room." Chloe raises an eyebrow in question, but Quinn shakes her head, "That is a _long_, unrelated story. Anyway, I got to the choir room and found Rachel there, singing to herself. We made meaningless small talk, until she said she was gonna leave. Then, for the first time, she asked me where I was going to stay. I was embarrassed, _really_ embarrassed so I just pointed to the mattresses still stacked in the corner and more importantly the one that Mr Schuester had opened." Knowing that Drizzle's curiosity will get the better of her, she again adds, "Not relevant. She made me go home with her, I mean, not that I didn't want to – but she didn't even ask me. She just grabbed my hand and said that her dads would make up the guest room." She smiles slightly, "I never did use that guest room."

"TMI, Quinn," Puck announces, and the storyteller shoots a mock glare his way.

"You know that is _not _what I meant. You are such a pervert." She shakes her head, then turns back to Chloe. "She held me while I cried, mostly." Puck arches his eyebrow in a "yeah, right" expression and his daughter stifles a giggle. "Do you want to hear the rest of this story or not, Miss Fabray?" Quinn asks, narrowing her eyes jokingly at her daughter.

"Shutting up, I promise!"

"I'd been living there about two months when we started getting closer. I mean, since I moved in we'd become the best of friends but we got _closer_ closer. I'd snuggle into her shoulder while we watched a movie, she'd put her hand on my thigh while we were talking – just little things, that neither of us were brave enough to talk about. The night we won regionals, she kissed me." Quinn blushes as both Puck and Drizzle wolf whistle. "You said you'd shut up," she reminds them.

Chloe shrugs. "We lied."

"We were together for the last two years of high school, completely out and completely accepted by everyone who mattered. During our first year of college, Rachel got offered the role of a lifetime. Elpheba, on Broadway. She had to go to New York." The blonde pauses slightly before, gesturing around herself, "And here we are."

Behind them, the three hear a key turn in the lock and all three are surprised to find that it's gone midnight already. Quinn and Puck swivel round to see a tired but glowing Rachel Berry enter. The first thing the newcomer picks up on is the slightly sentimental vibe in the room (Rachel Berry's a little bit psychic) and she glances from face to face. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Mom's first love," Chloe answers matter-of-factly, and no one notices the slight flinch that crosses the Broadway star's features fleetingly.

"Really?" the brunette asks, hoping the interest she injects into her voice isn't over the top. She isn't sure she can handle hearing Quinn talking about Finn, even though McKinley's power couple are long since over.

"Yep. I was telling Drizzle all about how you forced me to move in with you."

Rachel's eyebrows furrow as she tries to work out where that fits into the Finn/Quinn story. Then a shy smile breaks out across her face, "I'm your first love?"

Quinn looks up at Rachel oddly, "Duh. Who did you think? I kinda spent the best few years of my life with you." The shy smile turns into a fully-fledged grin at these words.

"Ditto," she says, walking forward to sit down and frowning slightly when she realises that Puck still hasn't moved out of her seat. "Noah, if you want to stay here for the rest of spring break, I suggest you get your hands off my wife and move beside Drizzle." She's joking – he thinks anyway, but Puck still shoots up off the couch and settles next to his daughter. An angry Rachel Berry –well, Fabray– is not something he wants to deal with, ever. He's only ever seen the full extent of her fury unleashed on his ex-best friend and it is a _scary _sight to behold. When he sees the brunette melt into his former one-night-stand's embrace, he knows that he doesn't have to worry any more – although he should probably still be careful with his word choice for the next few minutes. He almost points out that he and Drizzle are still in the room when Rachel's lips find Quinn's in a kiss, then remembers that he's pretty much on probation in his ex's wife's book. When he catches a brief glimpse of tongues however, he clears his throat in a way that's almost polite. When the two women pull away from each other, both seem to be surprised to find that there are other people present. Puck wishes he could find someone to make him feel like that, sometimes. Then he sees how embarrassing it is, and decides that it would be awful. That's what he tells himself, anyway.

Rachel's lips find themselves at Quinn's ear, and she whispers something not meant for the father and daughter's ears. Puck can speculate when he sees the blonde blush scarlet and mutter back, "We can't." A quick nip at her ear, and a not-so-subtle groan of pleasure and frustration falls out of Quinn's lips, "Baby, we can't. We h-have company."

Puck can't stop himself from laughing, once again alerting the lovebirds to his presence in the room and their daughter's. "Shit, are you guys kidding me? Remember the time on my bed, when all the others were out in the pool?" The pair have the grace to blush. "Like you weren't fucking like rabbits the entire time this one was in the womb!" He ruffles his daughters hair then adds, "Berry, I'm amazed you didn't have your mouth on her while she was crowning!" Apparently the probationary period has been forgotten. The women's blush deepens even further, but it's Drizzle who breaks the silence.

"Ohmygod, Dad, eww!" the teen groaned, swallowing her immediate urge to vomit. "Now I need to douse my eyeballs in bleach, thanks a lot," she adds – not that she's inherited Rachel's penchant for dramatics or anything.

Puck just shrugs, an impish grin on his features until he catches Rachel's eye. _'I am so dead.'_ "Hey Drizzle?" His daughter looks up. "How about we go get some ice-cream?"

"It's 1am."

Her dad shrugs a second time, "How about we go get some ice-cream?" The young girl nods, in a way that makes Puck feel like she's doing him a favour. Once Drizzle gets her coat and stands by the front door, he grabs his keys off of the coffee table and follows her lead. Drizzle rushes off down the stairs to the parking lot of their block of flats and Puck hangs back, just a second, to mouth "You owe me," to his exes. Then he's gone too.

Quinn quickly pulls her wife into her lap, and into a chaste kiss. "How about we have a repeat of senior year?"

"Puck's bed?"

"Puck's bed."


End file.
